1. Field of the Invention
A certain aspect of this disclosure relates to a document processing apparatus and a document processing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a document processing apparatus and a document processing method for displaying a document having layout information in a display mode suitable for a screen, for example, on a mobile terminal.
An aspect of this disclosure relates to an electronic component module and a method for producing the electronic component module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related-art electronic components of semiconductor integrated circuits are typically fixed to a main board via a lead frame provided on a wiring board on which the electronic components are mounted.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 06-310623 discloses an electronic component as illustrated in FIG. 1. In an electronic component 10 of FIG. 1, a circuit component 9 is mounted on a circuit board 1, and terminals of the circuit component 9 are connected to a lead frame 4 and sealed with an insulating resin 11. The electronic component 10 is fixed to a main board via the lead frame 4. Also, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-40602 discloses an electronic device including a lead frame formed on a lower surface of a wiring board.
With the configuration of the electronic component disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 06-310623, however, it is difficult to reduce the size and thickness of the electronic component since the lead frame protrudes from the side surfaces and the lower surface of the insulating resin. Also, with the configuration of the electronic device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-40602, it is difficult to reduce the size of the electronic device since the contact surface between the main board and the lead frame is located (or extends) beyond the outer edge of the contact surface between the wiring board and the lead frame.